User talk:Sir REX
Welcome Hi, welcome to LittleBigPlanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sir REX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikite (Talk) 23:06, August 17, 2010 Signatures Hi Sir REX. If you want a signature, there are a few steps involved in doing so. First you need a page with the actual Signature on it - ie User:Sir REX/Sig2. Now, after that is done, you need to make a page referring to the first - ie User:Sir REX/Sig. This would be done by adding to the referral page. After this is done, go to more in the upper right and click preferences. Now you would need to enter to the signature box and check custom underneath... And don't fprget to hit save! If this seems to complicated/boring I have no problem making one for you. I just need to know a few things... (In this, the picture will be replaced by the word "Talk" instead) * Name Color * Talk Color * Border Color -If you do this, the colors will be able to be changed in the future, I just need a preference of colors...- idk i dont know how to i wasnt the one that activated them try asking a another person on a diff wiki --Wikite Need help! Please, anyone who knows about activating badges/achievements PLEASE post it here. Sir_REX Strikes Back 21:44, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :* Contact me if you want to know about activating badges/achievements. It has to be done by a member of Wikia Staff which I can get that done for you. - Wagnike2 14:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) reply boxes: http://littlebigplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Userbox_gallery and no the fire thing isnt a glitch it depends what angle you touch the fire. reply all you have to do is use the material change tool and pic the material that was glitched then i will be fixed . ohh okay ill be posting there RE:Userboxes User:Uberorb this guy made them on this wiki i dont know how to you should ask em' New Userboxes Hi Sir REX. Will these work? I don't have a picture of the sackboy with his hands in the air, but if you have one, I'll add it in for you. What is your new wiki? The reason that it would show up as Template:User Level creator is that you don't have all the required pages added in such as Template:Documentation, Template:Cat hander, Etc. If you give me a site name or link, I'll add 'em in for you. Re:Wikite I blocked him because he keeps messing about with the main page. He'll show up on the leaderboard again once his block expires tomorrow. Tezzla Cannon 10:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna make 21 levels on LBP2 and some jump survivals/puzzle levels. Tezzla Cannon 17:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Hey Rex, maybe you should ask to be an administrator. You are a very good editor, and i think the community would be happy for you to be one. Tezzla Cannon 10:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) No i can just send a message to User:Wagnike2 to give you admin so you don't need to go to Central. Tezzla Cannon 18:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) You need to make a forum requesting administrator rights and see what the community thinks first. Then they'll make you an admin if you win the vote. Tezzla Cannon 19:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) On the main page there is a link to the forums. Click on forums, click helpdesk, click add new topic and type in Admin request: Sir REX, and then make your admin forum, asking for admins powers. The community will vote if you should or not. Tezzla Cannon 16:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Here http://littlebigplanet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Help_desk&t=20100918143933. Tezzla Cannon 15:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Stop blocking Can you please stop blocking people for your own comfort! What? I can't (or haven't) blocked anyone! And please leave a signature. Sir_REX Strikes Back 07:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out. All of his edits are reverted and he has been given a warning and a 1 month block. Tezzla Cannon 10:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Btw, go in your preferences and change your signature so that it links to your user page. You might have to tick the custom signature box. Tezzla Cannon 18:30, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Tick the custom signature box and type in " Sir REX strikes back Tezzla Cannon 18:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Rayzapper, ive joined the 21clan now, and i meant tezzla, sorryDreamer002 20:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean?--Sir_REX Strikes Back 22:45, November 20, 2010 (UTC) i mean sorry 4 saying stop blocking an stuff, o and add me, im platinumSackboy Okay, thanks, I will when I get on later today. Re: New page.Tezzla Cannon 19:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Come visit The Sackbot Colosseum, made by me. If you would like to join the User version leave a message on me a message on my talk page :) 03:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Idea put your idea on the page sackbot colosseum. 23:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubbles Cant wait for your level. Master Ragnarok 04:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :). Master Ragnarok 04:46, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Just to inform you, M.B.F no longer exists, so i deleted it from your ally part on smaller clans. if you have a problem with that, tell me, and i shall put it back immedialty Dreamer002 18:51, July 16, 2011 (UTC)